1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting the physically challenged, and more particularly, to a rotational transfer apparatus by which a wheelchair-bound individual may be transferred to or from the wheelchair from a variety of other locations, including, but not limited to, a commode, bed or sofa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for rotating an individual with the intent of transferring that individual from one point to another in the form of a rotating transfer apparatus are known in the art of medical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,388 issued to Chisholm discloses a bedside transfer stand. This device would assist a person in the procedure of bed to wheelchair transfers. This device is non-adjustable in vertical height, and does not include an efficient means of assisting someone who is more seriously disabled into an upright position. This device also does not include generally rectangular cut-outs or rectangular apertures in its base designed to receive the wheels of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,713 issued to Forrest discloses an invalid transfer apparatus. This apparatus is vertically adjustable to accommodate any size user. This device does not include an efficient means of assisting someone who is more seriously disabled into an upright position. Also, this device does not include generally rectangular cut-outs or rectangular apertures in its base that are designed to receive the wheels of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,043 issued to Saunders discloses a transfer stand. This stand includes wheels in the form of castors, a provision to convert the device into a wheelchair, and a means to incorporate vertically adjustable crutches. This device does not include an efficient means of assisting someone who is more seriously disabled into an upright position. This device also does not include generally rectangular cut-outs or apertures in its base that are designed to receive the wheels of the wheelchair.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use rotatable transfer devices, the provision of a device which more completely assists in the patient transfer which is simple and cost effective is not contemplated. The prior art described above does not teach or suggest a transfer device which incorporates elastic elements attached to the body of the device as well as the patient which assists the patient into acquiring a standing position within the patient transfer stand. The prior art devices do not include a band structure which is connected to the transfer device for retaining and securing the patient in such a manner to insure safety and stability during the transfer process. The prior art devices also do not contemplate the incorporation of apertures, slots or rectangular cutouts in the turnable base that would receive the wheels of a wheelchair. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique elastic bands and rectangular cutouts of the present invention, as will be made apparent by the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art will also be rendered evident.